Ashes to Asses
by Techatticup
Summary: -NSFW-Dirty deeds are once again infecting our innocent RWBY characters, this time it is plaguing Jaune and his quest to have a three way. Among himself, his dead girlfriend, and the girl he regressed back onto after her death, Ruby Rose.
Dirty deeds are once again infecting our innocent RWBY characters, this time it is plaguing Jaune and his quest to have a three way. Amongst himself, his dead girlfriend, and the girl he regressed back onto after her death, Ruby Rose.

 **Ashes to Asses**

Jaune never was able to get over her death. Every day he put on mask of his former self, regressing back to a time when everything was so much better, but that all changed after the incident at Vale. With classes postpone until further notice, many of his class friends split apart, one deceased, and everyone in a grim state of mind, Jaune started to mentally change. He had a growing obsession with everything Pyrrah. He started to hoard boxes of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes boxes, as they had her face on it. He snuck past the grimm, back into the dorms, and risked his life just to get her old cloths back. He needed the scent, and he wanted it no matter what happened!

He spent months planning for what he was about to do next, he practiced for the ultimate display of his love for her. That being, he would do the dirty with what was left of her.

"Gah Pyrrah why did you have to leave me?!" said Jaune with his cock in one hand, "We could of been so great together"

"Ahhhhh!~~~" Jaune let out a great moan as he climaxed all over Pyrrah's old ball dress, leaving splotches of white all over the bright crimson dress.

Jaune was panting like a mad man when he was finally finished, this was his last training session before it was time to actually play with the urn. He looked at the dress, now soiled with semen, and realized briefly what he had done. He scrambled to find some tissues to clean up his mess, luckily there were some inside of his bag. He cleaned it up, only a few stains were noticeable, but sadly her scent had faded away. He sniffed and sniffed at the dress, again and again and again, for that one last taste.

"No... it is gone, and this was all that was left with her scent"

Despair struck the blonde boy, he did not think he was ready. She had only been gone a few months but what was left of her had faded, and all that was left was her burial urn. It is the final trial, Jaune thought, and this was what was going to separate him from being a boy to being a man.

It was 2 hours later and Jaune was sitting at a table waiting for the rest of his friends to come back from doing some scouting around Vale. They had planned to leave for Mistral but had to get a bit of information first on how to get there, and how to get there safely. They were currently staying at some Inn to the east of Vale. Jaune was also awaiting their arrival because with them was the new girl he was slowly falling for: Ruby Rose. She was strong much like Pyrrah and she always helped him when he was down about being able to lead the now dusted team JNPR.

"Were Back~~~" cheerfully sang the red headed girl Nora as she flamboyantly walked up to Jaune.

"Not only that we got some info on a shipping dock to the east of the continent that is still doing transportation between here and Mistral" said Ruby as she stood next to the table Jaune was sitting at. Ren also stumbled in but he did not say anything since everything he was going to say Ruby already said.

"All right, that is perfect actually, we will leave first thing in the morning. For now I just want some spaghetti or something..." Jaune was cut off as Ruby decided to sit down next to him at the table. He immediately stopped talking, his head looking down at the menu. Trying not to think about Ruby being so close to him. She was talking to Ren and Nora while the two of them were contemplating what to order.  
"And then she grabbed these clear shells, and it was the best feeling I ever had. It was just like BANG! BANG! BANG! I will probably never have a rush like that ever again." ruby said while using an obscene amount of hand gestures with her story.

Jaune just looked broken when he heard the words, "will probably never have a rush like that ever again." But that was not going to stop him, he was going to give her the ride of her life later, something she will tell everyone about.

They all ordered their food and enjoyed eating while sitting around the table talking about things from their weapons to some stuff they saw while walking around the torn up Vale. Jaune was taking his time though, he was still wondering about his plans later to defile Ruby, maybe he would keep some of his dinner and eat it later since he was not all to hungry right now. He looked over at everyone briefly to see if they were watching, and he started to slide spaghetti into his pockets. He did not want anyone to know he wasn't eating properly right now, asking for a box or something to hold it in till later would give that away too, so he tried his best to think on his feet. He could feel the warmth from the noodles tingle in his jean pockets, the tomato juice slowly dampening the insides of his pockets.

"Man I am stuffed..." Jaune said while keeping his eyes at his plate and away from everyone else.

"Wow Jaune you ate the whole thing, and so fast too, hope you do not get a tummy ache before we hit the road tomorrow" said Ruby as she looked at him with a mild bit of concern.

"Was she actually worried about me?" Thought Jaune, but slowly realized his mistake, he made eye contact with her when she said that, and he felt a rush of lustful testosterone surge through him. She was so cute, and her shiny silver eyes pierced his heart. He thought to do nothing but dirty things to her, and if they were not in the lobby dining area, she would already be on her back on the table.

Time went by a bit more, it was now late, so they all started making their way to their rooms. They got two separate rooms, and while they approached them, Nora made a bit of an odd request that worked in Jaune's favor.

"Ren and I were thinking about having this room to ourselves for the night." said Nora with her tone a bit lower then her cheerful normal self.

"Wait I didnt..." but before Ren could finish Nora had already dragged him into the room adjacent to the last room. Ruby looked up at Jaune and Jaune looked down at Ruby.

"Um I guess they need some time to reflect or something... I can get a third room Ruby, there should be a keeper at the front still if that is what you want?" ask Jaune.

"Actually... I do not mind Jaune, I think sharing a room with you would be fun, we could stay up all night and tell stories, it will be like a sleep over!" said Ruby slowly raising her cheerfulness as she went on with her reasoning. "Maybe we can", she slowly got closer to Jaune, "Even have a little bit of fun ."

Damn dude, Ruby was making moves towards Jaune before he even put anything at the table. It was a bit embarrassing but he started to like it. He was looking down as she slowly started leaning into him, her smell wafting up into his face, he felt her slowly reach down and put her hand on his ass.

"Um maybe we should head on in before we get started" suggested Jaune. He immediately ran into the room leaving Ruby in the hall. When he got in he did not look behind him as he started shuffling around for the two specific objects he needed to prepare for his ultimate display of love. After shuffling around in his bag for a bit he found them, the bottle of lubricant and the small test tube that was sealed at the top. Inside of it... was a bit of the remains of his now dead ex-girl Pyrrah. Jaune quickly glanced behind him and saw Ruby slowly stripping by the edge of the bed. She is wearing a black lace bra and black panties with red roses spotted all over them. She turned around as he was looking at her.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get over here and fuck me ?" said Ruby, "I do not know if you noticed or not but I really really really need the urge of sexual tension in my asshole and you are the only one who can do it right now."

"I will be there in just a second Ruby, I just need to prepare something" said Jaune as he opened the tube and pour it into the lubricant. Mixing it inside the bottle as the remains of Pyrrah stirred round and round inside the bottle. He thought it was the most beautiful display of dancing he had seen in a very long time. He was mesmerized by the sight of his beautiful creation, this was by far the smartest plan he has ever had. Jaune took a nice chunk of the lubricant and put it all over his groin region (He probably did not know how to use it properly, but who could blame the poor boy)

As he walked over to her, he was looking down and holding the bottle in his hand, then the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him, happened right in front of the new girl of his dreams. He fell forward, and yes he caught himself with his hands and knees, but the spaghetti in his pockets spilled out and got all over the floor.

"Um... Jaune I um... why is there spaghetti in your pockets? Is that your dinner from earlier?" ask Ruby as she sat on the bed. She then put her head down and looked at the floor, slowly shaking her head. "Jaune what the fuck?"

Was she really this broken over seeing him have spaghetti fall out of his pockets? Was this the end for Jaune? No he would not let this get to him. He looked straight up at Ruby and immediately snapped up standing tall. He walked straight over to Ruby and flipped her onto her back. This felt all too familiar to the girl, so out of instinct she stuck her ass up into the air.

"Pull them down Jaune and place it into my asshole. Do that and I will be satisfied." said Ruby as her voice started to get heftier under her breath.

Jaune pulled down Ruby's panties and started to finger Ruby's asshole after he dipped his 3 main fingers in the lubricant. Rubbing round and round Ruby started making these moaning noises. Did she notice it was not even his dick... oh well who cared... then Jaune forced his dick into her tight white asshole as he started to thrust back and forth. Rapid movement back and forth and back and forth was going so fast Jaune swore he started to hear squeaking coming from her asshole. But really that could not be the case, it had to be the bed frame right? Right? I God hope it was.

Jaune was making some weird noises through all of this and Ruby noticed the noises he was making. She started to look confused but disregarded it after he said "Pyrrah" for maybe the 10th time unconsciously. Boy did he fuck up, but not only that his dumb ass said it 10 other times while having sex. Ruby slowly started caring less and less because she was enjoying it so much. Whatever kind of lubricant he had was working wonders on them.

After more and more ass fucking, which went on for roughly an hour, Jaune finally stopped and flipped Ruby back onto her back. She was looking straight into his eyes.

"Jaune we must go lewder." claimed Ruby in between breaths.

"Ruby I am going to make sure you never forget this moment and I hope you will remember it every time you have sex." said Jaune as he placed his dick straight into her vagina. No hesitation what so ever, he started to thrust like a mad man on some serious fucking drugs. It was borderline abuse how much force he was putting into it. Ruby was tearing up by a mix of slight pain and grandiose pleasure.

"Aww yeah Jaune, where did you get all your stamina, and you are so forceful, if only you could command a team like you are commanding my body right now." said ruby in between grunts and moans.

Jaune started thrusting faster, but then all of sudden stopped, looked dead into Ruby's eyes and said, "I bet Yang can not even do this." as he unloaded probably gallons worth of seman all over Ruby and onto the floor, it started to spill over to where the spaghetti was. Well I would say it was more like half a gallon... actually let's just go with is a obscene amount of seman. They both stopped and looked in awe at the sheer amount of it. Ruby even did a little whistle, you know the kind people do when they are impressed at something like a nice ass or a slick move in movie, that kind of whistle.

After that Jaune just kind of collapsed though, and awoke the next morning with most of his cloths back on in the bed next to Ruby. Did she put him back into the bed? He looked around for a bit, specifically for the bottle of lube because it had all of Pyrrah's ashes in it, but he could not find it. It was all he brought with him too. He looked around the whole room, even getting out of bed to find traces of where it might of gone. But he never did find it. To this day he still has no idea where it went.


End file.
